This new mini-spray carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling developed by me at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its unusual cyclamen purple flower coloration and the overall high quality of the plant growth. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer and propagation of this new plant in the same manner was continued from generation to generation to determine whether the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity could be assured. This proved to be successful and this new mini-spray carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.